


Baby I'm Bi Bi Bi

by Sohotthateveryonedied



Series: Batfamily Bingo [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Dick Grayson, Bisexual Stephanie Brown, Bisexuality, Bonding, Coming Out, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Prompt: Coming Out, Sibling Bonding, they're not siblings but they're siblings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohotthateveryonedied/pseuds/Sohotthateveryonedied
Summary: Dick catches her staring. “Oh, yeah. Forgot I had that. I bought it for when Wally, Donna and I were planning to go to Gotham Pride last year but a Joker thing came up and I didn’t get to go. You can just toss it. I have a ton of other bi merch and I only bought that one because Donna pressured me into it, anyway.”Steph looks down at the t-shirt and bites her lip. “Actually...I think I’ll keep it, if you don’t mind.”
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson
Series: Batfamily Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792990
Comments: 17
Kudos: 428





	Baby I'm Bi Bi Bi

**Author's Note:**

> here-comes-the-girl-wonder on Tumblr asked: "Can u do the coming out one with stephanie and dick pls"
> 
> This is for the "Coming Out" prompt on my bingo card!

“You have  _ way  _ too much shit for someone with such a small apartment. No wonder you needed a butler to clean up after you all those years.” Steph holds up a round plastic thing that looks like it’s made for peeling off dicks. “What’s this, a torture doughnut?”   
  
Dick grabs it from her, clutching it to his chest. “That’s a corn-cobber, for your information. I saw it in a catalogue.”   
  
“No grown man needs a corn-cobber.”   
  
_ “Every  _ grown man needs a corn-cobber. And woman. And person. It’s a unisex appliance.”   
  
Steph snatches the dick-peeler back and drops it into the “donate” box. “You were the one who invited me here to help you out. If you wanted someone to coddle you, you should have called Alfred.”   
  
“You kidding? Alfred would  _ kill  _ me if he knew I put off spring cleaning until May. He usually has it done by January, the absolute madman.”   
  
Steph pulls up a new bin—one of many scattered around Dick’s living room and containing everything from muddy sneakers to thumbtacks to moldy food containers. It’s no wonder Dick needed help; he must have tried going through all this junk a dozen times but abandoned the project halfway through.    
  
Still, Steph can’t find it in herself to blame him. She loathes cleaning more than she loathes the Riddler’s incessant invitations to his barbecues. Just give up, Eddie,  _ god.  _ But Dick said that in exchange for Steph’s help, she gets to keep anything she wants from the trash pile. How could she resist an offer like that?   
  
She rifles through the bin to find mostly clothing of various types and wrinkliness: an old high school basketball jersey, a sweatshirt with twelve different kinds of stains on it, torn jeans that have  _ definitely  _ not seen the light of day since the nineties. One by one, she tosses them onto the trash pile. Then something catches her eye.   
  
She pulls out a semi-worn t-shirt. The base color is gray with the phrase,  _ Baby I’m Bi Bi Bi  _ printed o n the front in a pink, purple, and blue gradient. It’s not the first time she’s seen LGBTQ+ merch, but it’s the first time she’s seen it associated with Dick Grayson: Hottie Supreme, and it throws her for a loop. But the more she thinks about it, the more she can see it.   
  
Dick catches her staring. “Oh, yeah. Forgot I had that. I bought it for when Wally, Donna and I were planning to go to Gotham Pride last year but a Joker thing came up and I didn’t get to go. You can just toss it. I have a ton of other bi merch and I only bought that one because Donna pressured me into it, anyway.”   
  
Steph looks down at the t-shirt and bites her lip. “Actually...I think I’ll keep it, if you don’t mind.” She knows she’s being as subtle as a meteorite crash, looking down at this shirt like a baby gay staring into the sapphic moonlight.    
  
“You’re an NSYNC fan?”   
  
She shrugs. “I could be.”  _ Intercept the transmission,  _ she tries to convey telepathically.  _ Pick up what I’m putting down, Grayson. _   
  
Dick abandons the cracked picture frame he’s been taping together and cocks his head at Steph. “Oh. Are you…?” He jerks his head in an awkward  _ you know  _ gesture.   
  
Steph brushes imaginary dust from the shirt’s sleeve. “Maybe. I haven't really thought about it."   
  
“Okay. Because, as a bisexual dude, I think it goes without saying that I would support you if you were. You know I love you like a sister. And it would be cool having another queer person in the family so someone will finally understand all of the gay jokes I’ve been making.”   
  
The truth is Steph doesn’t know  _ what _ she is. She and Tim have been broken up for a long time now, and since he fled Gotham and cut his ties to everyone, she’s found herself toying with the idea of a new relationship. Girls never used to be on her radar, but maybe that was just because she wasn’t looking.    
  
So she shrugs again. It’s a shruggie day. “I don’t know what I am. I’m still...figuring that part out.”   
  
“Well, do you like guys?” he asks.   
  
Steph thinks about the time Detective Nick Gage bought Batgirl a hot chocolate one cold December night and they sat one a rooftop and talked for an hour. She thinks about Tim’s mouth, his eyes, his hands in her hair. She thinks about the yoga pants Dick is wearing and how they leave absolutely nothing to the imagination, ass-wise. “One hundred percent.”   
  
“And what about girls?”   
  
Now, that one is harder. Steph grew up seeing gorgeous women in magazines and on television, but she always thought she just viewed them as an example—as something to be envied and copied. It hasn’t been until recently that she’s started wondering if there has always been something more to the equation than she considered at the time.   
  
She remembers the time she once kissed a girl while drunk at a party during her freshman year of high school. What did she feel then?  _ How  _ did she feel? She told herself right after it happened that it was just a drunk decision, just something fun to do. She didn’t think about how she was the one to initiate the kiss or how long it lasted. She pictures Black Canary’s fishnets and how they give Steph goosebumps whenever she thinks about it.    
  
“I don’t know,” she says honestly. “It’s...hard to compare." Dick nods patiently, so she goes on. "Like, sure, women are beautiful and looking at Wonder Woman gives me tingles sometimes, but it’s hard to tell where the line is between regular observation and hardcore attraction, you know?”   
  
Dick smiles. “Oh, yeah. I know exactly what you mean.” He sits back on his hands, stance completely open and honest. Steph knew it was a good idea letting him in on this. There is no one in this world more trustworthy or genuine than Dick Grayson. “Want to know how I figured it out?”   
  
She nods.   
  
“When I was about twenty I had a total sexuality crisis after accidentally flirting with a guy at a bar. It was a mess. I didn’t know whether that meant I was gay or straight or bisexual or  _ what,  _ but lucky for me, I have some good friends in the Titans who helped me out.”   
  
“What happened?”   
  
“Well, my first instinct was to just kiss all of my friends and see what happened. Because I was an idiot and didn't have any better ideas.”   
  
“You didn’t.”   
  
“I did. The next morning I ambushed Roy in the kitchen and he was _so_ confused. Then I told him that I was just comparing notes to see if I was gay or not, which he understood. He rated the kiss a three out of ten and went back to his room. That’s when Donna finally took pity on me and said, 'If you’re fixating on it for this long then you’re definitely bi.'”   
  
“That’s it?” Sounds kind of anti-climactic. Steph was expecting a giant revelation after a passionate gay love affair. A long tale of hiding in the closet before coming out as a bright bisexual sunflower. Maybe some friends-to-lovers garbage.    
  
“That’s it.” Dick shrugs with a smile. “Not every coming out story has to be this huge reveal with confetti and years of suppression. For me, the real problem was never that I didn’t know if I liked men or women. It was my obsession with finding the truth as soon as possible and feeling like what I picked had to be a hundred percent correct. I was so focused on making sure the label I picked was right that I forgot a huge part of it is just going with what feels the most comfortable.”   
  
“Isn’t that the point, though? I mean, what if I say I’m bi but a year later I turn out to be a lesbian? What if it’s the opposite? What if I’m actually just a curious hetero and a month after I come out I’m going to have to un-come out to everyone I know?”   
  
“Sexuality isn’t a straight line, Steph. Pun intended. The only one who can decide what you feel is _you._ So what if you change the labels up a few times? You can switch between identities your whole life and it’ll never be fake because at that specific time,  _ that’s  _ who you are. Don’t put too much pressure on yourself and just go with how you feel.”   
  
Steph considers that for a moment. “I feel bisexual.”   
  
Dick spreads his hands. “Then there you go. I’m happy for you. And if somewhere down the line you feel different and want to change it, I’ll be happy for you then, too.”   
  
Steph clutches the shirt closer to her, feeling like her blood is warming up. It feels  _ right.  _ “Thanks. You know, you’re actually a pretty good fairy godmother.”   
  
He laughs. “If you want, we can go to Pride together this year. There’s this guy who comes out with his churro cart every year and they’re to  _ die for,  _ trust me.”   
  
“Dick Grayson, you’ve got yourself a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Feel free to mosey on down to my Tumblr!](http://sohotthateveryonedied.tumblr.com/)


End file.
